Bring me to life
by ChibyL
Summary: "It's my brother, damn it! Just let me see him!" Scott nervously ran his hands through his hair, pacing the hallway. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look that only made him feel worse. Scott was now ready to explode: "I just said my mom works here! So if you could just-–" "Scott? What are you doing here?"
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta Stetson Black_

Leave out all the rest

_May 13 – 4.07_

_Lessons ended ten minutes ago. Stiles and Scott were sitting on the school's steps, discussing their plans for the weekend._

"_Hey, what's he doing?" Stiles asked suddenly, pointing somewhere into the crowd of teenagers._

_Scott followed his finger to find Isaac inches away and talking with no one but Aiden, the same guy who wanted to kick Stiles' ass just for a joke few days before._

"_He's going to drive you crazy!" Stiles commented, amusement in his voice. Even after two years he still wasn't entirely used to the fact that Isaac had become something of a brother to Scott. Melissa had adopted Isaac after his father's death and he and Scott had become very close. Stiles simply thought it had happened too fast, even if he liked the new Isaac more. He was less shy and sometimes kind of witty. And it was always funny to see how many ways he could make Scott angry, even by just talking to a classmate, especially _this_ classmate._

_Scott groaned at the sight of Isaac and one of the twins. Why was it he always sought out the trouble? "I'd better take him home," he said, resigned. "See you tomorrow, Stiles." _

_So Scott left Stiles alone, drawing Isaac's attention and forcing him to abandon his conversation with Aiden._

"_What's wrong with you? Are you looking for a fight?" Scott asked in a light tone as he approached the two. He just wanted to avoid danger; Isaac seemed to search for it._

"_I was only asking him about his brother," Isaac answered as Aiden left._

"_Yeah, he wasn't at school today," Scott acknowledged, still not really understanding._

"_He was sick yesterday. That's why I went home so late. I was just helping them out with stuff. For school." _

_Scott thought Isaac looked worried, but his brother wasn't saying anything more. So he dropped the subject for now. "Well, we'd better get going. Come on." _

_May 13 – 4.43_

"_It's my brother, damn it! Just let me see him!" Scott nervously ran his hands through his hair, pacing the hallway._

_The nurse gave him a sympathetic look that only made him feel worse._

"_I'm sorry buddy, but you're underage. You'd better call your parents .."_

_Scott was now ready to explode: "I just said my mom works here! So if you could just-–"_

"_Scott? What are you doing here?" _

_Scott turned at the familiar sound of his mother's voice, but he was at a loss for words. _

_Melissa could instantly tell he was upset. "What happened, Scott?" she asked, having to repeat the question. She gripped his wrists to try to calm him, steady him. He was shaking violently, crying so bad that he couldn't answer._

_Desperately trying to keep calm, Melissa directed her attention to the woman standing behind her: "Melissa, I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were your kids."_

_And suddenly Melissa realized the woman had said 'kids', as in both of them. "Where's Isaac?"_

"_Mom …" Scott's voice sounded small and thin. "I don't really know how it happened … I just don't know …"_

"_What? What happened Scott?" Melissa asked, letting Scott's wrists go and placing a hand on the door handle, ready to see for herself what was going on._

"_Melissa, I don't think you should!" the nurse warned, but Melissa ignored her, took a deep breath, and opened the door. _

_And all she could do was stand there, her eyes fixed on Isaac and the two doctors working on his motionless form. He had an IV in his arm and a nasal cannula to help him breathe. Melissa tried to be rational. Maybe it was just a precaution and it wasn't as bad as it seemed._

_She changed her mind when she saw a bone-an actual bone-sticking out of her son's leg._

_As fast as she could, she fled, fighting back the tears. "Scott, what the hell happened?" she asked again, her voice barely audible._

"_I don't know, mom. We were talking and crossing the road and … I don't know how it happened."_

Melissa sighed. Isaac was in surgery. Doctor Parker said he was lucky, that things could have been a lot worse.

Melissa hadn't yet had a chance to talk to her son, because Isaac was rarely conscious or aware. Else she would have explained to him what was happening, told him that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't.

Scott was sitting next to her, his right leg rhythmically ticking up and down against the floor, his fingers nervously crossing. He was absorbed in his thought, trying to fight back the idea that it could have been himself instead of Isaac. His mom had reassured him that it was just a broken leg, but Scott couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

"Scott, just stop! You're making me feel nervous!" Melissa said, rubbing her sweaty hands on her pants.

But Scott didn't really listen. All he could hear was Isaac cheerfully telling him to "_stop drooling for Allison._" It was the last thing he had said before...

A few minutes later Melissa concluded that it was impossible to just idly sit there, so she stood and started to walk the hallways, waiting for the time to pass.

When she arrived in front of room 205 she decided to knock on the door. "Hi!" she whispered.

"Hi, Melissa!" answered a voice from inside.

Melissa walked across the room, stopping beside the bed, a sad smile on her face. "How's he doing?" she asked Aiden as they both watched the sleeping figure on the bed.

Aiden tried to smile back and set his book on the bedside. "He's scared."

"Anyone would be," Melissa answered in a maternal tone, her hand running across Ethan's hair.

The day before Isaac's injury she had received a phone call from Aiden, and even if she hadn't been working that day, she would have gotten to the hospital as soon as she could.

She had always been very professional, but with the twins it was different. She'd always felt a little maternal when it came to them, ever since she'd met them here at the hospital seven years ago. She'd given them her number back then, though she doubted she'd ever receive a call from one of them. And then Aiden had called yesterday, crying and barely getting out that they were in the emergency room.

"What about the analysis?"

Aiden shook his head without a word. Ethan had to do other exams and maybe in the next few days they would know more. But until then the doctors were unsure.

"Mom and dad?" she tried again.

"Working," he said simply.

Melissa bit her lower lip, knowing their parents were a touchy subject ever since the first time Ethan had arrived in the hospital, when he was only nine years old. Aiden spent the nights and days with him. Their parents showed up just to sign the paperwork, give consent for new therapies or treatments… They didn't bother staying. Ever. And they didn't have to. Aiden and Ethan's uncle was the chief of medicine at the hospital, and they made sure the rules didn't apply to them.

The result was that the kids faced everything by themselves.

And she suddenly realized she couldn't do the same to her own children. She couldn't leave them all alone. "Aiden, I just wanted to inform you that there's another patient you and your brother will be sharing the room with."

At Aiden's disappointed look Melissa quickly replied, "I know you prefer to be alone, but it's not my decision!" She wanted to add that it was her son joining him but maybe it wasn't appropriate. She said goodbye and headed back to Scott and Isaac.

"Scott, it'll be ok," she soothed, though not completely confident, as she sat beside him and hugged him.

For the first time she was on the other side, and just then she understood why people always asked for information, even if she was just a nurse. In that moment she fully understood how hard it was to simply wait.


	2. Room 205

**_Hi guys!_**  
**_Thanks to everyone, I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter._**

**_Ready for another one?_**

**_Here it is!_**

**_Unfortunately I'll go on holiday for few days and I won't have my pc, so the next chapter will arrive on the weekend._**

**_As always, thanks to my beta Stetson black._**

**Room 205**

Right after the surgery Isaac was brought in to room 205. The doctors had fixed his leg but they would have to wait to see if he needed another surgery or not.

Melissa stopped Scott right before he went into Isaac's room. "He's still asleep and he probably won't wake up until tomorrow. You're sure you don't want to go home?"

"Are you kidding me, mom?" Scott asked with an incredulously raised eyebrow, and she smiled back at him.

"There's something else," she added as she gripped his arm, her expression turning serious.

"There's another patient in Isaac's room."

Scott had the same look Aiden had worn before and she answered the same. "Not my decision." Then she added, "I'm sure you'll be friends. Let's just try not to bother him, ok? His situation is… complicated."

Scott nodded, barely hearing Melissa's last words, and entered the room.

The bed closest to the door was Isaac's and Scott sat next to him without sparing a glance at the rest of the room. All he wanted was to sit there in silence, for Isaac to wake up so he could yell at him that he should look before crossing the road.

"Scott?" a surprised voice called.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, equally shocked as he turned to recognize Aiden at the next bed.

"You know him?" Melissa asked with the same surprised tone, not realizing how pissed off Scott was.

"We're classmates," Aiden answered politely.

"That's great! So you can keep each other company, 'cause you both have to wait. I should go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Melissa kissed Scott's cheek and disappeared.

Scott and Aiden each fixed their eyes on the wall in an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"What happened?" Aiden suddenly said, as if he just noticed Isaac in that moment.

"Car accident." Scott answered, his voice barely audible. It was the first time he said those words. And it hurt.

Aiden chewed on his lower lip, sadness and concern on his face at the news.

"I'm sorry. Is he ok? I mean-"

"Except for his leg, yeah, they said he'll be okay. Actually, I just want to ask him the same question," Scott finally admitted, staring at the bruise on Isaac's left cheekbone.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Right then Scott noticed that Aiden was wearing jeans and a shirt. He didn't seem sick or injured at all.

Aiden looked away, forcing his voice to be calm. "I'm waiting for my brother."

_Obiviously_, Scott thought, scolding himself for the not so smart question. "Isaac told me he was sick. Something serious?"

Aiden shrugged, not knowing how to answer, and after a little while they both went silent again.

When the door opened Aiden immediately stood up, reaching for his brother and removing the nurse's hands from his wheelchair. Almost everyone in that hospital knew that fighting Aiden was useless, so the man just stood there in case he was needed.

"Scott?"

"Hi, Ethan." Scott was unsure of what to say next. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he answered, moving his eyes from Aiden, to Scott, and back. "What's going on?"

"Isaac was in a car crash," Aiden answered for Scott, who was actually grateful to be cut off. He wasn't sure he could repeat that sentence one more time without crying.

"What?!" Ethan's upset voice sounded, and Scott wanted to kill Aiden for his lack of tact.

"It's not that bad," Scotted said quickly.

"You ok?" Aiden asked, helping Ethan up.

"I'm fine."

But despite his words even Scott noticed that he was limping, and for a moment he thought that if Aiden let go of his arm, he would fall. Scott couldn't help but sigh when he saw Aiden's sad face as he helped his brother lie down.

"You already know everything, don't you?" the nurse finally said, stepping towards the twins.

Ethan had already had the same procedure before, so Aiden simply nodded. His attention was on Ethan, who seemed to be caught in an intense burst of pain, his face pale and drawn.

"How are you?" Aiden asked again, fixing his brother's shirt.

"I said I'm fine," he murmured, embarrassed because of Scott. Which was exactly why Aiden wanted to be alone. He wanted to be sure Ethan was ok, if the bone marrow treatment was painful or if he was still in pain now. But he knew that if it was difficult for Ethan to admit that something was wrong when they were alone, it was impossible when there was someone else.

So he just shut up and waited.

Scott felt that his presence wasn't welcome, so he tried to be as quiet as he could, keeping his eyes on the floor and turning his phone in his hands, not sure yet how to tell everything to Stiles without freaking him out too much.

When he turned his gaze back to Isaac again he saw two green sleepy eyes waiting for him.

"Isaac?" he asked, blinking as the corners of his eyes welled with tears. "You scared me to death," he confessed, forcing a smile.

"What..." Isaac croaked, his voice hoarse and drawling.

While Scott was trying to answer, Aiden left the room, mumbling something like, "I'm gonna call Melissa," but Scott wasn't even listening.

Melissa was right there after a couple of minutes, kissing Isaac's forehead and hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in a year.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"My head hurts," he said, still confused. "And my leg too."

Scott wasn't listening, his attention suddenly on the twins. Ethan was crying silently, hiding his face against Aiden's chest while Aiden, now sitting on the bed, hugged him tight. All Scott wanted in that moment was to understand why one of the biggest badasses in his school was now crying and how it was possible for those two jerks to appear so lost and small in that moment.

For the second time Scott found himself worried at Aiden's expression. The sadness, frustration, and impotence looked strangely alien on the man.


	3. feeling alone

_**I'm back!**_

_**Honestly… I didn't have internet in the past five days and I when I came back and read all your wonderful reviews I almost cried.**_

_**Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.**_

_**Thanks to my beta, Stetson Black.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Feeling alone**

Sunday had come and gone.

Scott and Aiden spent the whole day with their brothers, surprised when they realized how close Isaac and Ethan had become.

But on Monday they were forced to go to school.

That Monday was important both for Ethan and Isaac, the former because he would find out the results of the analyses and the latter because he would learn when he was going to be discharged.

"Do you want to play cards?" Isaac suggested, since they were both left alone with nothing to do.

"Why not?!" Ethan searched for the cards in the drawer near his bed, grabbed them, and sat on a chair next to Isaac, improvising a makeshift table by placing the breakfast trays upside down.

"Ethan?" Isaac called out suddenly with concern in his voice.

"What?"

Isaac pointed to Ethan's face and he instinctively drew his hand down his cheek to find it covered in blood.

Ethan leapt to his feet to run for the bathroom, but he stopped as his head started spinning. When the hell had he started to be that sick?

"Ethan?" Isaac asked again, fear in his voice. He quickly pushed the emergency button and grabbed a handkerchief from the bedside. "What's going on?" he asked again.

Ethan decided not to answer, just bowed his head and waited for the bleeding to end. He didn't even care that both his shirt and pants were now stained red.

The nurse took only seven minutes in coming, but for Isaac time seemed to stand still.

He simply sat there with his hand on Ethan's thigh in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Ethan's eyes were closed and his hands were still pressed against his nose, though it had already stopped bleeding.

Ethan let the nurse help him change his clothes and then laid on his bed in silence, his back to Isaac.

"You ok?" Isaac dared to ask a few minutes later.

Ethan was tired and frustrated. That should be the question of the week! Not only had Aiden asked it-and far more than necessary-but now Isaac too.

He hid his face under the sheets and muttered a "no". He didn't care if his tone sounded too aggressive, all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isaac tried again. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to go to Ethan, but that damn leg kept him grounded, so all he could do was ask.

Ethan turned to face him, knowing Isaac would see that he was crying. "Not really," he admitted, and Isaac mercifully dropped the subject.

"Do you want to watch TV?!"

"Okay," Ethan managed a smile, thankful that Isaac had stopped questioning him.

As Isaac went for the remote, Ethan spoke again. "Don't tell my brother. He'd just be worried."

"I won't," Isaac reassured him. "I promise."

…

Scott had told Stiles about Isaac's accident on Sunday morning and Stiles said he was too busy so he couldn't go to the hospital. But he had promised to try for a visit on Monday.

And it was Monday.

"Hey, Scott, I'm sorry but I can't come with 'cause I have to go home and-"

Puzzled, Scott interjected, "But you said you would come."

Stiles forced a smile and chewed a nail. "I don't know, ok? Maybe later."

"Is there something wrong?" It was pretty obvious there was _something_ going on, but Scott had no clue as to what.

Stiles mumbled something that it took Scott a moment to understand. "You know I'm not a big fan of hospitals. I'm sorry but I don't think I can handle this. That's it."

At least he was honest.

Scott was about to reply but saw Aiden in the distance. "Aiden, wait!" he said, leaving Stiles alone and chasing after the twin.

"That's great, Scott!" Stiles yelled, "Ally with the enemy, Scott, great!" His tone somewhere between sarcasm and irritation.

Scott ignored him and caught up to Aiden. "Going to the hospital? Let's go together!" he said, arranging his bag on his left shoulder.

He had talked a lot with Aiden in the last few days and they had discovered they shared a surprising number of things: the music they liked, the shows they watched... It was kind of strange at first, but now Scott was confident they would be something close to friends.

As far as Aiden was concerned he had nothing against Scott. Or Stiles, really. He had only threatened him due to Stiles's legendary bad timing. Stiles had been running through the hallway without paying much attention to his surroundings when he had accidentally pushed Ethan, slamming him into a locker. Ethan had tried to suppress the groan, but Aiden had seen how his wrist had twisted painfully from the impact. It made him realize there was a reason Ethan had seemed so out of it recently, and it had nothing to do with stress. He knew Stiles hadn't caused all of that. But still, he couldn't help but be angry. Ethan had enough to cause him pain without people throwing him into lockers.

Their walk was silent, even if all Scott wanted to do was ask Aiden what it was they had been waiting for. He knew it was an important analysis, but aside from that he had nothing. And when he had tried to get information out of his mother she had refused to talk about it, arguing she was bound by patient client privilege and confidentiality. And of course that only made Scott more and more curious.

But he didn't dare ask Aiden.

When they got to the hospital, Ethan and Isaac were engaged in a very heated discussion about the physical attributes of a female TV personality.

"Mom called me, and-" Scott started in excitement.

"And they'll operate me tomorrow," Isaac finished for him.

Aiden didn't understand their happy faces and the whole situation suddenly sounded so strange and maybe a little crazy.

When Ethan saw his brother's face he decided to explain. "It means that he'll be ok soon. There aren't infections or other complications. They have to fix something-I don't know what-and then he can go home."

"It's too early to say that, isn't it?" Aiden asked, keeping his voice as low as he could, letting only Ethan listen.

If there was one thing Aiden had learned thanks to their experience, it was that doctors usually gave you false and unfounded hope. They had learned to expect the worst. Otherwise you would only hurt yourself.

Ethan glared at him. For once he just wanted to enjoy the good news.

They spent their time talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Ethan and Isaac always left their sentences uncompleted, distracted by something else. Scott wasn't completely comfortable with what was happening and Aiden seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Scott started, stopping Isaac's disgusting description of an under-the-shower and naked Jared, a teammate of theirs with a reputation for being all around unappealing. "But we'd better start our homework."

"War of the Roses, wow," Isaac commented with a faked interested tone.

They had probably read two or three chapters on the subject when Melissa entered the room, telling the twins that their parents were waiting for them. The results were in and the doctor was ready to discuss them with everyone.

Aiden swallowed, holding his brother's hand tightly, and they both left the room.

When they came back Scott and Isaac had already finished their homework. They both felt the sudden tense atmosphere and stopped what they were doing to gaze at the twins with curious glances.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The woman, almost certainly their mother, hugged Ethan, holding him tight. The hug was not returned though and Ethan just kept his gaze on the wall with watery eyes. The man there, supposedly their father, stood behind his wife and placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

Once again Aiden looked lost.

Whatever it was, was worse than Scott had imagined.

"We're late."

As the man spoke, the woman let Ethan go, kissed both her children, and left, following the man who had exited with a simple, "See you tomorrow."

Scott and Isaac exchanged a puzzled glance and jumped almost in unison when Aiden left and slammed the door behind him. Scott immediately followed him across the hallway.

Ethan stared at Isaac blankly, his breathing suddenly picking up as his lower lip trembled. Twenty seconds and he started to cry, shaking so much that Isaac thought he was sick.

"Ethan, what happened?"

Ethan placed a hand on the nearest chair, grip so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Sit down," Isaac ordered, forcing his voice to be steady, trying not to upset Ethan more. He was surprised when Ethan obeyed, almost falling into the chair.

Isaac leaned down and cupped Ethan's face with his hands, forcing the man to keep his eyes on him. "Ethan, calm down. Everything's going to be ok. Just calm down." Isaac continued his mantra as Ethan's chest still rose unrhythmically with panic. He had to calm him down. He had to help him.

…

"Aiden, calm down!" Scott said as he grabbed Aiden's arm, forcing him to stop in the middle of the hallway. "What happened?"

Aiden didn't answer, his cheeks glistening with tears.

Scott followed his impulses and wrapped his arms around Aiden in a hug. He smiled when Aiden returned it. Scott began to rub his back to try to reassure him that it would be okay. And after a while they started walking through the hallway until they reached the yard at the back of the hospital.

"Ethan is sick. Like, really sick," Aiden started as they sat on a bench. "He has leukemia. It was diagnosed when he was nine and we thought he was okay now." As Aiden explained he began nervously chewing the cuticles of his right hand.

"But something like one week ago he started to get pains, he had headaches, was always tired." Aiden's eyes were watery again as he spoke. "And I saw bruises on his body. So, when he passed out at school I told mom and dad and-"

"And I got the rest." Scott decided to cut him off before it was too late. And he didn't know if he was more worried that Aiden would lose control and dissolve into tears or himself.

"You know what's the worst?" Aiden asked, forcing himself to look back at Scott. "That our parents went back to work. Like if it was nothing."

Scott knew there was nothing worse than feeling alone, and he knew that was how both Aiden and Ethan felt.


	4. Physiotherapist?

_**Here I am!  
Hi everyone and thanks for your reviews! I love you all.  
I wanted to answer to an important question someone asked: Definitely NO! Ethan isn't going to die. I can't manage it. But I'm a little bit masochist, so he'll suffer a lot, along with all the others.**_

_**That's it!**_

_**Thanks to Stetson Black.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Physiotherapist?**_

Scott thought about what Aiden had told him through the whole night and by morning he still hadn't decided what to do. He didn't know how to approach Ethan or what to say to him.

The day before, after he and Aiden had come back, Scott had pretended to be too tired and had escaped home without even saying goodnight to Isaac. Melissa was worried but he refused to tell her what was going on.

The truth was that his fear was everything but rational. Maybe there wasn't a real reason but Scott couldn't even think of facing Ethan, knowing he was…dying.

During the lessons Stiles tried to ask him what was troubling him, but again Scott refused to answer. An "I'm fine" was all Stiles managed to get from their conversation.

When the bell rang, Scott went for Aiden.

"I mean, I don't know how to act now!" Scott admitted when they were almost at the hospital.

"Be yourself," Aiden answered. "I don't think Ethan would like it if you acted differently."

"Yeah, well… And what about Isaac? Should I tell him? I don't like keeping secrets between us, but this isn't about me and-"

"He already knows."

Scott stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"Isaac already knows everything. Ethan told him yesterday. So you've got nothing to worry about," Aiden explained, wondering why it was him comforting Scott and not the other way around.

"What do you think about us wasting a little of our time walking around?"

Aiden seemed to consider the offer and quickly looked at the watch on his right hand. Ethan had his therapy at five, so he had time enough for a walk.

Scott was about to regret asking when Aiden finally nodded. The two started to walk in silence, without really paying any mind to where they were going.

Ten minutes later they were the steps of a bank. Neither Scott nor Aiden knew how they had gotten. All around them was a heavy, uneasy silence and the familiar scent of wet grass. And suddenly they were leaning into each other, their lips pressing together almost desperately as the world around them seemed to mercifully fade for that brief space of time.

After they parted, Aiden was the first to speak, the reality of what had just happened hitting him fully. "I'm sorry, I… We'd better go back." He quickly grabbed his bag and walked away, leaving Scott staring at his back.

Scott shook his head, coming back to reality, and followed him. "Aiden, wait! I don't-"

"Neither do I!" Aiden replied as he abruptly stopped. Scott almost barreled into him. "I don't know what just happened. But whatever it was it won't happen again. Ever."

Scott nodded agreement even as the blush on Aiden's cheeks made his heart start to pound louder in his chest.

"Right. Won't happen again," he repeated mechanically.

They were silent all the way to the hospital.

…

As he walked into Isaac's room, Scott thanked God that Aiden and Ethan were no longer sharing it with them. He did his best to hide the emotions of the last few minutes from his brother.

Melissa took advantage of the fact that the twins weren't with her sons and decided it was the ideal moment for an important talk with her boys. "Guys," she began in a maternal tone, "I know I said that I couldn't choose your room, but if you want I can ask for a change."

Both Isaac and Scott seemed not to understand.

Isaac was the first who spoke. "Why, mom? I like sharing with Ethan, and Scott actually seems to like Aiden now."

Scott's cheeks heated before he realized Isaac had meant 'like' in a fraternal, I-don't-want-you-dead-anymore kind of way. Definitely not the way Scott had initially interpreted the statement.

"I got it," Melissa replied, balancing her words, trying not to sound selfish. "But Ethan is starting chemotherapy right now and you can't move, so, when he'll be-"

"Mom, it's fine, really."

Scott stood there in silence, aware that it wasn't his decision, but Isaac's. But he understood his mother's concerns. All he knew about chemotherapy was what he had seen in a few films he had watched with Stiles, maybe one of them for a school project, and he was sure it wasn't a pleasant experience.

But when Isaac seemed okay with it despite Melissa's doubts, Scott decided to speak up as well. "Come on, mom. They're always alone and we can keep them company."

Before Melissa could reply they heard the door creak open to reveal Stiles, looking immensely uncomfortable. "Hey. Sorry for not coming earlier!" Stiles said, trying to act natural and, as usual, failing spectacularly. Even Melissa noticed how his eyes were focused on every medical instrument in the room.

The woman smiled and went back to work, leaving the three teens alone.

Stiles sat on an empty chair next to Scott. "So, where are your new best friends?" he asked, voice a little bitter.

"Stiles, please," Scott begged, uncomfortable with Stiles dislike of the twins and the tone of his voice. .

But Stiles looked hurt as well. Just a few days before they had all three of them entertained themselves by ridiculing the two brothers. And now they were friends. Stiles couldn't understand what had changed his friends' minds in so little time.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands in defense. He quickly tried to change the subject.

Suddenly he stood up, grabbing his phone and his bag. "Now I should go. See you soon-I think." He opened the door and bumped into a man who was entering so silently that they haven't noticed him.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles answered hurried, shifting himself and letting the man entering the room. When their eyes met, Stiles could only stand next to the door, his mouth half opened.

"Hi, Isaac. I'm Derek Hale, maybe your mother's already introduced me."

Isaac nodded. "Physiotherapist?"

Scott recalled his mother having said something about a physiotherapist, but he hadn't expected him to look so young. "I'll walk Stiles home and come back, okay?" He wanted to give Isaac some privacy for this.

But when Scott tried to push Stiles out, his friend shook his head and refused to budge, his eyes settling on Derek almost suspiciously. Scott didn't understand Stiles' sudden change of heart. He'd been trying to leave since he'd gotten here but now he wanted to stay?

"I can wait right here, Scott. No problem."

"But I thought you wanted to leave!" Scott argued, genuinely confused and a little annoyed at his friend's sudden bout of stubbornness.

Isaac quickly hid his amused grin at Scott's obliviousness. He could guess why Stiles was interested in staying suddenly, but he knew better than to say anything about it.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm worried about Isaac's well-being."

Scott rolled his eyes along with Isaac. In the end it was Derek who got Stiles to agree to leave. "Actually, I would prefer to talk to Isaac alone. So it's better if you guys could continue this interesting conversation outside." It was very clear that by interesting he meant exactly the opposite.

Judging by Derek's grin it was clear the man took pleasure in kicking them out and belittling their arguments. But

Scott wanted to leave anyway, so he didn't worry about it.

Once they left the room Scott turned to his friend. "Seriously, Stiles? You complained about having to come by and then about staying and now you don't want to leave?"

"But Scott! I mean, did you even see him? That guy, he's… wow!"

Scott melodramatically slapped a hand to his forehead. "I didn't know you were gay, Stiles. Sounds like Lydia has killed all your manliness."

Stiles groaned. "I'm just ready for every opportunity and Lydia should hurry, or I'll take another train."

"But Derek's train doesn't even know where your station is!"

"_Yet_. It doesn't _yet_. And that's where you come in!"

"Stiles, please, you saw him for how long? Thirty seconds? I'm not going to be a part of your crazy plans. Again." Scott gave him a determined look, even though he knew that, as usual with Stiles, he would probably help him out eventually. He always did somehow.


	5. Aiden saves the day

_**Thanks to my Beta Stetson Black!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**(And read my notes at the end of the chapter!)**_

_**Aiden saves the day**_

Scott was sitting at the desk next to Stiles, waiting for Mr. Harris to walk in and start their, as always, unbearable hour of chemistry. It was eight in the morning and he wasn't completely awake yet, despite the fact that he had drunk almost two cups of coffee in the brief period between waking up and going to school. All he wanted was the last bell to ring so he could go back to Isaac.

Half asleep as he was, he didn't notice Aiden until he was inches from him.

"Can we talk?" Aiden asked with a conspiratorial whisper and a hand on Scott's open textbook, every muscle tensed.

They hadn't talked yet about… And Scott didn't know what to expect from him. Was Aiden pissed off? Did he want to fight him? Tell him to stay away? Whatever it was it was unfair. It wasn't like Scott had initiated that kiss. Or had he? It wasn't really very clear, actually.

"What do you want?" Scott attempted to sound bored but there was something in Aiden's eyes that made him melt.

"Can we talk _alone_?" Aiden replied, his eyes still focused solely on Scott.

Scott glanced over at Stiles, who was listening to the strange exchange and clearly both disgusted by Aiden's presence and curious to know what had happened between them. And Scott knew that Stiles was perceptive enough to be sure that something _had_ happened. As usual, Stiles didn't let Scott get away.

"Mr. Harris is coming," Stiles warned. "And I'm sure you don't want to skip the lesson."

But Scott ignored Stiles and followed Aiden into the hallway.

"I'm sorry for the other day," Aiden started, walking through the hallway in an attempt to avoid Mr. Harris. If they were seen they would have to wait to fix this and Scott worried it wouldn't ever happen then.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't so polite," Scott replied, remembering that he had purposely avoided Aiden as long as was possible and had been rude and hostile when they had finally talked.

Aiden led them into the gym. "What I'm trying to say is that it was kind of strange."

Out of all the adjectives, Aiden had defined their kiss as strange? Couldn't he find a more appropriate word? Scott started to regret accompanying him.

"I didn't mean unpleasant," Aiden clarified as he noticed the upset expression on Scott's face. "It was unexpected, that's it."

Scott leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and stared at Aiden.

Aiden moved a few steps in his direction and Scott felt Aiden's body pushing against him. The twin stopped only when their noses brushed against each other. "Was it unpleasant for you?" he asked in a whisper.

Scott could feel Aiden's warm breath on him, a pleasant aroma of mint and coffee filling his nostrils. "I guess not," he smiled, pushing his lips against Aiden's. And this time he was completely aware of what he was doing.

Aiden clutched him tight and moved his hands to Scott's hair only to pull him closer as he kissed him back.

Scott didn't move at first, stunned by the kiss, by the feel of it and the very fact that it was happening. But as he felt Aiden's grip tightening, he lifted Aiden's shirt and let his hands wander over his warm skin.

And just as Scott was relaxing into it, his phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing the two boys to separate.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Aiden asked, delaying Scott's hand from finding his phone.

Scott answered with a shake of his head. As Aiden licked his lips, Scott couldn't help but smile. Then he took his phone out of his pocket and opened the message from Stiles. "It's from Stiles. Mr. Harris is here. We're late."

They ran back to class but the lesson had already started.

As they entered they were met with Mr. Harris's usual sarcastic displeasure. "Why am I not surprised? Well, I'm sure you have a spectacular reason for being late. Please, enlighten me."

Scott started to panic as he tried to invent a plausible justification when Aiden's quiet voice interrupted his stream of thoughts. "I was with Scott because he was sick." Maybe it wasn't an innovative excuse, but it seemed to work anyway, especially because after the teacher's question Scott had become pale and started to sweat.

"Were you in the infirmary?" Scott felt like he was on trial. What should he say now? Lying was definitely not one of Scott's strong suits.

"We were going there, but we had to stop at the bathroom," Aiden answered without any trace of fear on his face. "I don't think you need all the details."

"Actually, you do really look a little pale, Mr. McCall. You're sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Mr. Harris asked and both Aiden and Scott, and probably the whole class, knew that he was more concerned about Scott disrupting the lesson again than he was about Scott's wellbeing.

Scott murmured a "yes" and took his place next to Stiles.

A bulb lit up suddenly in Mr. Harris's mind. "Why wasn't Stilinski wasn't with you?" he asked with a suspicious set of narrowed eyes. "You're always together."

"It's Stiles!" It was Aiden's voice again. "He'd get an upset stomach, too, if he was with him." His tone was so derisive that for a moment Scott thought he was the old Aiden again. Then he turned to him and found Aiden sweetly smiling in his direction.

Stiles burned with anger and embarrassment but Scott didn't even notice. He was too impressed with Aiden's acting skills.

Mr. Harris shrugged and lost interest and went right back to his lesson on covalent bonds.

Stiles punched Scott with his elbow. "What the hell did you two do?"

"Not now, Stiles," Scott answered. "I don't want to get yelled at again." Besides, what had happened between Scott and Aiden was something Scott would never reveal to anyone, even and especially Stiles.

…

"You're worried, aren't you?" Ethan asked as he paced the room with nervous energy.

Isaac was ready for the operation. The doctor had already come by for several routine analyses and now the two of them were waiting for the procedure to start, and rather impatiently at that.

Isaac smiled. "You seem more worried than me."

It was true. Ethan was used to hospitals, but he wasn't used to someone else being the injured one. And Isaac's injury seemed pretty bad despite his positivity. "Just a little nervous," Ethan admitted, finally stopping to sit next to Isaac.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Ethan reached for Isaac's hand and squeezed it a little.

When Isaac's eyes met Ethan's, he looked away, and Isaac noticed how his cheeks had turned red. "You ok?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I'm supposed to ask you that," Ethan replied, still trying to hide his embarrassment.

Isaac decided to relax the atmosphere by talking about something else and decided that now was a perfect opportunity to ask something he'd been meaning to ask for some time. "Actually… there's something I wanted to talk about."

"Let's talk about it, then."

"Scott and Aiden and how weird they acted yesterday." It was nothing more than curiosity, but Isaac really wanted to know what was happening between them. Maybe they had a fight, or maybe something else had happened. And if Scott didn't want to talk about it, that left only Ethan.

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed… embarrassed," Isaac explained. Ethan was a great guy, but Isaac knew he couldn't keep secretes for long, and he was almost sure Aiden had told him something.

"Embarrassed? They're like fireworks!" Ethan said, biting his tongue when he realized that Isaac had no clue what was emerging between Aiden and Scott.

"Fireworks? What are you talking about? And Scott is in love with Allison, by the way!"

"If you think so…" Ethan decided to drop the subject. Not long after, Aiden and Scott showed up.

When Isaac saw their happy faces he wondered if Ethan was right. He watched in his direction, looking for a confirmation, but Ethan's eyes were on Aiden and the twins were exchanging a look that Isaac couldn't interpret.

All of them were ready for another embarrassing moment when the doctor finally came in and took Isaac with him to start the surgery procedures.

_**Hi again! **_

_**Here there's my-great-idea.**_

_**I was thinking about a story based on "30 Days of hurt Ethan". (I know I'm a bit masochist, don't blame me!) **_

_**So, do you have any request? (Please, give me prompts!)**_

_**See you soon**_

_**ChibyL**_


	6. Fluffy moments

_**Thanks to my beta Stetson Black**__._

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Fluffy moments_**

A whole week had passed since Isaac had been discharged after his surgery. He had already started his physiotherapy with Derek, but he hadn't gone back to see Ethan until now.

"Can I come in?" Isaac asked, smiling at Ethan from the doorway.

Ethan sat up on the bed, surprised. "What are you doing here?" It was almost eleven in the morning and Isaac was supposed to be at school.

"Derek doesn't work in the afternoon, so I came early today. Just finished," Isaac explained, sitting next to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Ethan answered, emphasizing his words by changing the TV channels in an almost mechanical fashion.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

Isaac shrugged and started talk about random everyday things. He spent a lot of time recalling the first time he was on the lacrosse field as a first stringer. Ethan listened to every single word eagerly, entranced not only by the subject matter but also and especially by the enthusiasm with which Isaac filled every sentence.

He was still talking when a nurse entered the room.

Isaac noticed how Ethan's expression changed once he saw her. How he sighed right before she went to him and grabbed his arm and lift his sleeve.

Isaac was shocked when he saw all the bruises on Ethan's arm. But even though the sight made him feel sick, he couldn't avert his eyes from the needle as it punched Ethan's skin, going under few times before the nurse understood that she wouldn't find a vein there.

"Let's try with the other one," the nurse sputtered, dabbing the tiny wounds she had made with a small cotton swab.

Isaac was sure that almost everyone in the hospital loved Ethan. He had been impressed at first by the gentle way all the nurses and doctors treated him and his brother. That's why he couldn't understand why this woman was so unpleasant, as if all she wanted was to be somewhere else.

Ethan was a little annoyed now, his right hand shaking a little, his face sad. "The other one is worse," he said, forcing himself to be polite.

Isaac kept his eyes on Ethan's face, but from the corner of his eye he saw the nurse inserting the needle in the more exposed veins on Ethan's wrist, making him moan in pain.

The woman took all her things and turned to go, but Ethan stopped her. "Can I have a walk?" he asked, knowing that she would almost certainly agree.

After her departure, Isaac asked, "And where exactly are you planning to go?"

"I don't care where. I'm just tired of being here," Ethan admitted, grabbing Isaac's crutches and forcing him to stand up.

"You sure you can walk?" Isaac was a little worried about Ethan's health, but the man seemed determined. He realized it had been a stupid question.

…

As the bell sounded for the end of passing period, Scott headed for his Econ class. It had taken him a lot of effort to lose Stiles so that he could go after Aiden. He managed to grab him just inches away from the class and dragged him into the first empty room he found.

"Daredevil!" Aiden commented from where he was stuck between the wall and Scott's body. Scott was rubbing his hands all over Aiden's chest, kissing him passionately.

Aiden sweetly moved his face away, brushing his nose against Scott's. "What's this for?" he whispered against Scott's lips.

Scott stood a little straighter and took a step back to try and lend his words a note of solemnity. "I wanted to ask you for a date," he said, lacing his fingers with Aiden's.

Aiden smiled. "I wanted to ask first!".

It was Scott's turn to smile. "I thought you'd never do that."

"I didn't know where to ask you to go. Besides, I was waiting for the best moment," he added, pretending to be sorry.

Scott stole a quick kiss. "Do you want to accept my invite? I know it isn't the most romantic ever, but-"

Aiden didn't waste one more word, but launched himself at Scott, pushing him against the desk and kissing him back while his hands unwrapped Scott's pants.

"Wait!" Scott suddenly replied, stopping Aiden's hands. "I've never been with a man before," he confessed, holding his breath. He felt a little embarrassed, but he knew it was better to be honest now. Especially because he had no clue how to act with a man, and his new motto with Aiden was "no more wrong steps".

"You're saying you have already… With a woman?"

"Well, you know, Allison. We've been together for a long time and-"

Aiden kissed him back as he decided to drop the subject, not displeased at all. He had had his experiences too, and maybe they were far more numerous and serious than Scott's, so it was better not to further the topic.

…

"You sure you can eat it?" Isaac's concern made Ethan smile. It seemed to brighten the whole cafeteria.

He usually hated being told what he could or couldn't do, hated the doubt people had in his ability to complete simple tasks. But with Isaac it was different. He didn't force his decisions-the way Aiden would- but rather, he expressed his honest and impartial opinions. And it was kind of sweet.

"I have no therapy today, so I can eat whatever I want!" Ethan smiled with enthusiasm as he bit into a chocolate biscuit. "But Aiden probably wouldn't be happy anyway."

Isaac didn't have to answer, Ethan knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Are you waiting for Scott?" Ethan asked, remembering that Isaac was wasting his whole morning with him. Besides, Aiden always brought Scott with him after school, so it was a licit question.

But Isaac seemed confused. "Scott? No, he has to go somewhere. He always goes somewhere, actually." He seemed a little sad about that. "I'm waiting for Melissa."

Ethan nodded and grabbed his phone to send a quick message warning Aiden about Isaac's presence. He was thankful that Isaac didn't question him about it.

"Where are we going now?" Isaac asked instead as Ethan stood up.

"Open air," Ethan answered, referring to the yard at the back of the hospital.

Isaac's eyes turned serious as he grabbed Ethan's wrist and forced him to stop. "I don't think it's a good idea," he said, shaking his head.

Ethan's disappointed look made Isaac feel bad. He was sure Aiden once said that Ethan had to pay attention not to fall ill; even if he didn't know too much about Ethan's disease, he also knew that his immune system was down. It was pretty cold out, so Isaac thought it was better to avoid the risk.

As they headed back to the room, Isaac kept his hold on Ethan's wrist despite how hard it was to walk like that. And he was surprised, albeit pleasantly, when Ethan didn't move his arm away, but reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

_**Hi everyone!  
So, what do you think about the idea I told you in the previous chapter? Let me know, I would be glad to write it, but I think I need some prompts :)  
ChibyL**_


	7. A troubled afternoon

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Thanks to my beta Stetson Black.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**A troubled afternoon**_

It was a Wednesday afternoon and the lessons had just ended.

Scott, as usual, disappeared without telling anyone where he was going or what he was going to do. He knew that both Isaac and Stiles attributed his strange behaviour to Allison. And Allison, the one who still refused to talk to him, was now his best excuse. One of these days, if she'd ever talk to him again, Scott would thank her for this.

He walked for a while until he met Aiden around the corner.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked when Aiden started walking in silence.

Aiden shrugged, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I had an argument with Ethan yesterday."

"Why?"

"He interferes in things that don't concern him."

Scott could tell that Aiden didn't want to talk about it, especially with him. He tried to drop the subject but failed miserably as Scott kept asking. Until finally, Aiden decided to address the topic.

"Ethan thinks we should talk about 'us' to Isaac."

_Oh_. "You two had an argument about that?!" Scott asked in surprise.

"It was more me yelling at him that it wasn't his business."

Scott couldn't believe that the twins had argued. They were always so close and he couldn't really imagine Aiden yelling at his brother after seeing how sweet he was with him.

"By the way, he's right," Scott said. He still wanted to hide their relationship, no doubt about it. But he knew that the more time passed, the worse it would get.

"He's right," Scott explained at Aiden's puzzled look. "But it doesn't mean I want to do it."

How would Isaac take the news? Maybe he would be disgusted. Scott and Isaac shared their room. Sometimes when one of the them was having a shower, the other one brushed his teeth in front of him. It was normal for them to be naked in front of each other. They were brothers, after all. But Isaac would probably be uncomfortable in front of Scott if he knew his brother was into guys, let alone this particular one.

Aiden stopped suddenly and turned to give Scott an intense look. "Scott, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." Scott answered. He wasn't sure what the seriousness of Aiden's face was hiding.

"Can you come with me and Ethan today? I don't want to stay alone with him."

It took Scott a couple of minutes to figure out that Aiden was actually asking him to stay with them during Ethan's therapy. He knew it was hard for Aiden to ask it, so he nodded without thinking twice. "But I thought it wasn't possible."

Aiden smiled at Scott's acceptance. "I'll make sure it's not a problem. If you want me to."

…

The atmosphere at the hospital was tense. Scott and Aiden entered the now familiar room and almost immediately began to silently start their homework.

Finally, Aiden looked at his watch. "Ethan, it's time to go."

Ethan snorted. "It's early."

"No, it's not. So, stand up and let's go." Aiden's tone was severe as he grabbed Ethan's book and closed it, forcing his brother to stand. Then he turned to Scott, "You're coming, aren't you?"

Scott nodded a little uneasy. His heart pounded loud in his chest as the reality of what he was about to watch hit him. He held Aiden's hand in a tight grip and his boyfriend looked back at him, thankful, as they entered the room.

It was quite different from the others, bigger, but there were more beds, so there was less space. And it was deathly silent.

There were three people: a woman Scott couldn't guess the age of, maybe because her face was a little swollen and she had no eyebrows, a bandana on her hairless head; an old man, who moaned quietly, begging the nurses to stop the torturous therapy; and a younger woman who seemed quite scared.

Scott swallowed as they entered.

…

Isaac liked spending time with Derek. He was silent and very professional.

Stiles's presence that afternoon changed everything. If he was talkative under normal circumstances, then he was doing his worst in that moment.

Isaac wondered how the situation could have devolved the way it did.

It was typical now for Stiles to torment Isaac about going with him to therapy. But Isaac wasn't stupid; he knew why Stiles wanted to go. Which was exactly why he always refused. But that particular morning it was raining and it was difficult for Isaac to walk with crutches, an umbrella, and his bag, and Scott was nowhere to be found. So when Stiles approached him he had little patience left. He would have done anything just to make him shut up. Which was why he had finally agreed to let Stiles go with him to see Derek that afternoon.

After all, what could really go wrong?

Nothing, aside from the fact that Stiles is Stiles. And currently he was immersed in a very boring monologue and Isaac was planning how to kill him.

"I swear," Isaac whispered to Derek while the oblivious Stiles droned on. "Next time, I'll tie him down somewhere and gag him."

"Do you really want to make him shout up?" Derek asked, still working on Isaac's leg.

Stiles was becoming embarrassing more than annoying, and Isaac really wanted silence, but he didn't want to get rid of Stiles if it would upset Derek. He didn't know what to say.

"Isaac, we don't have an appointment tomorrow, right?" Derek asked loudly, holding Stiles's attention. "Because I have to go out with my girlfriend." He dropped that bomb as he checked out Stiles's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Isaac forced himself to maintain the appearance of seriousness, even if it was funny to see Derek's grin and Stiles's pout, his mouth comically hanging open and his eyes wide. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?" he asked, voice low.

Derek started to list all the places he and his girlfriend were planning to go, from the restaurant she loved most to the shop in which she used to buy her dresses.

Meanwhile Isaac realized that nothing had changed. Except that now it was Derek making all the noise instead of Stiles, but someone was still talking too much.

Damn Scott for ditching him that morning.

…

For Scott, the new situation was strange, to say the least.

He sat in silence and tried to keep his eyes on Aiden without watching the others. At first it was easy, because the twins had started talking as always. Actually it was kind of funny for Scott to see how all the anger and tension that they radiated before had disappeared in the moment they stepped in that room, how they acted as though nothing had ever happened.

Then Ethan had started answering in monosyllables, until he seemed to detach completely, closing his eyes as Aiden squeezed his hand.

So Scott had gotten lost in thought and began to ponder the lives of the other people there. It was a little strange, but it was a good distraction to try and decipher who they were outside of that room.

Inevitably his mind focused on the people who were with the patients. Scott wanted to know if they were as upset as he was, because Aiden wasn't a good comparison. He seemed used to being there, as though nothing could scare or even disgust him.

"Aiden-" Ethan moaned and Scott quickly refocused his attention on him. Ethan's breathing was heavy, his face pale.

Aiden took a bucket and helped his brother to sit. When Ethan started throwing up, Scott panicked. "Do you want me to call someone?" he asked.

Aiden shook his head, sitting next to Ethan and trying to calm him down.

The man who was supposed to be the husband of the woman with the bandana, diverted his eyes from the iPad he was using and looked at the twins. "How long do you need?" he asked, sounding bored and disgusted at the same time.

Even Scott felt how his tone sounded inappropriate.

Aiden eyed the IV bag. "This is the last dose. Almost done." He seemed to have lost his patience as he answered. He didn't even look at the man.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" the younger woman asked.

Scott noticed how Ethan was choking, desperately trying to breath between the retching. He clung to his brother's shirt with trembling fingers.

Aiden tightened his grip on Ethan's shoulder. "Can you call Melissa, please?" he finally asked.

Scott quickly disappeared and when he came back, Melissa with him, the nurse pumped something into Ethan's vein and he calmed down not long after, falling asleep almost immediately.

Scott stared across the room, all his attention on Aiden.


	8. Damn attractive

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks to my Beta Stetson Black.**

**Sorry for being so slow.**

**Enjoy the chap! **

**Damn attractive**

Scott knew that he couldn't keep his relationship secret forever, so he decided to do something about it. He knew that Isaac deserved to know. Besides, once Isaac knew everything, it would be easier to talk to Stiles.

It wasn't possible to go to Isaac and simply say everything, so, on the advice of Aiden, Scott decided to involve Isaac in his life a little more by giving him time to get used to the idea of Scott and Aiden being close. Only then he would talk to him.

Hence why Scott and Isaac ended spending both of them their afternoon with the twins and Scott was too happy that his brother agreed that he didn't even notice how compliant he did it.

When Scott and Isaac got to the hospital the twins were both sitting on Ethan's bed with their legs crossed, talking quietly.

"Scott, I'm sorry," Ethan said as soon as he saw them.

Scott smiled, mumbling an honest, "Don't worry," quickly, before Isaac could catch that Scott had been there yesterday.

Actually he was still freaking out a little at the scene he witnessed, but Aiden had told him that Ethan's reaction was one of the most common collateral effects of chemo, so he shouldn't worry about it. But even so, Scott was still perplexed. None of the other patients had Ethan's reaction and when he had told Aiden, he had shuddered and admitted that he was a little concerned by it.

"Scott, please, take him out!" Ethan begged as the two of them took a seat. "He's stalking me. He won't even let me go in the bathroom by myself! And it's getting really embarrassing." As Ethan spoke, Scott understood that all he wanted was to give Aiden a reprieve.

Aiden gazed at his brother before turning to Scott. He gave him a warning look that told Scott, "Don't even try it."

Scott smiled back at him, but agreed with Ethan. "Five minutes, Aiden. And Isaac will stay here with him," he said brightly, hoping Aiden would accept.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "No offense, but I think we need someone to look after Isaac, too."

Isaac would have punched Aiden. But he knew he'd only said it because he was bitter that Scott had sided with Ethan.

In the end Scott had to literally drag Aiden out.

Once they were in the hallway, Aiden crossed his arms and donned an adorable pout. "You won't be getting any for a month," he said, pretending to be upset.

Scott laughed and countered that they hadn't done anything yet, so the threat was moot. He turned more serious though. "Come on, you need to distract your mind for a moment."

"How? I can't afford to be distracted. Ethan needs me by his side now more than ever."

"I know, but it's just five minutes. And like I said, Isaac's with him," Scott tried again.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I agreed." He lowered his voice and added, "And I think they wanted some alone time, too." As soon as he had said it he realized he had said too much. Ethan would kill him if Scott found out from him.

But fortunately Scott was a little slow. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

Aiden kissed him deep, making him forget about it. "Nothing. Besides, it's raining. I don't want to go out." He turned to gaze out the window at the rain battering the pavement.

…

As sad as it was to stalk Isaac's physical therapist, Stiles headed for the Glen Capri, the same restaurant where Derek and his girlfriend were supposed to be. He peered through the windows in search of the man.

"I knew you would come," Derek said from behind him.

Stiles spun around and barely fought down the impulse to shriek from being sneaked up on. He opened his mouth, but for once was at a loss for anything to say, clever or otherwise. "What do you want?" he eventually managed.

"You're the one stalking me. You tell me," replied Derek with a grin that showed all his teeth.

Stiles nearly said he was there by unlucky coincidence, but years of Scott forcing romantic movies onto him paid off and he wisely stopped himself. So instead he tried to push his buttons. "Did your girlfriend stand you up?"

"There isn't any girlfriend," Derek admitted. "But the guy I was waiting for just showed up."

Stiles blinked. "You were waiting for a man," he thought out loud. A part of him was happy to discover that Derek was with a guy; it gave him a chance. But the other part was aware that he was actually waiting for someone else.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked, staring pointedly at him.

Stiles turned to look behind himself, but there was no one there. When he looked back at Derek, there was a hand stretched out to him.

"Me?"

Derek grabbed his wrist and started walking, dragging Stiles with him. "I know you said you'd love to climb on a motorcycle-"

"How do you know that?"

"You said it the other day, when you thought no one was listening to you. Well, I was. But it's raining today, so you'd better be satisfied with this," Derek said as they reached his Camaro.

Stiles wondered if it was just a weird dream. "Is this a date?" He bit his lower lip when he realized he had actually just seriously posed that question.

"More like a compromise. You're seeing me here right now, and tomorrow you'll let me work."

Stiles's cheeks were on fire as he struggled to keep his dignity. Maybe he'd better decline the invite, but when Derek opened the passenger door, all he could do was to step into the car.

…

Ethan and Isaac were watching TV when the former stood up.

"Where are you going?" Isaac made to follow, but Ethan made it clear that he didn't want him to follow. He opened the bathroom door and slammed it behind him.

Seconds later Isaac heard the noise of running water and he understood that Ethan was attempting to disguise the still distinct sounds of retching. He stood up and knocked on the door, warning Ethan that he was coming in.

"Get out." Despite the fact that Ethan was kneeling on the floor, pale and sweaty, and despite how hoarse his voice was, his tone was severe.

Isaac wanted to scold him for his feigned and needless bravado. He ignored Ethan's instructions, turned off the faucet, and grabbed a stool to sit beside him.

Ethan winced when he felt Isaac's hands on his forehead, and tried to push him away. But Isaac was stronger than him.

"Stop pretending to be okay, and let me help you," Isaac said, voice firm.

After a few minutes, Ethan finally relaxed and rested his back against the wall, eyes closed. "It's just that," he mumbled, "I don't want you to see me like this."

Isaac ran his hand trough Ethan's hair, wishing the man could see just how damn attractive he looked, even now. Even if he wasn't easy on the eyes, there was no way Isaac could leave Ethan alone to suffer by himself.

His heart pounding, he ran his hand down Ethan's cheek.


	9. Speeches

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the way I disappeared, I had maybe the hardest exam I've ever had.**

**But it's over now. **

**And I'm here!**

**Enjoy the chap!**

**Speeches**

The first time Ethan and Isaac kissed, Ethan had just been discharged, and it happened in a way that both of them would label "embarrassing" days later.

The twins' parents were still talking to the doctor and Aiden had asked Scott for help bringing the last things to the car.

So Isaac was simply sitting on a bench beside Ethan.

"Calm down," he told the twin as he placed a hand on his thigh to stop it's nervous rhythmic bouncing.

"I want to get out of here."

"I know." Isaac turned to look directly at Ethan's desperate face. "Ethan, there's something I want to do. Would it bother you if I did this?"

Ethan looked at him puzzled, eyebrows raised high. What the hell did that question mean? Would _what_ bother him?

But before he had a chance to ask, Isaac's face moved dangerously close. So close that Ethan held his breath in surprise. And then Isaac's soft lips pressed against Ethan's, his eyes open wide, his heart pounding frantically.

Isaac stepped back when he get no answers from Ethan's body and looked back at him, scared now that all the adrenaline had gone and the awareness took its place.

Ethan blinked twice and when Isaac asked if he had disliked the kiss, he couldn't help but shake his head violently. It had been too good to be real.

Isaac smiled, heartened, but when he tried to kiss Ethan again, the man quickly turned his face to avoid Isaac's lips.

In less than a second all the happiness disappeared from Isaac's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried, and pulled away again as if he was afraid of touching him or even breathing his air.

"It's just that it's nasty," Ethan said, his eyes on the ground and almost crying.

Isaac blushed, hit by Ethan's sudden frankness. "Is it because I'm a boy or because it's me?" he dared to ask.

Ethan looked at him as if he had spoken in another language. "I meant for you, not for me!" he replied like it was the obvious conclusion.

"But I was the one who kissed you, why would it be nasty for me?" Isaac thought the concept was nonsense and that maybe Ethan was just trying to be stall why he thought of a polite way to say he didn't actually like it.

"My lips are disgusting," Ethan shyly admitted, covering his mouth with his hand in a childish way that made Isaac melt.

Isaac smiled and carefully cupped Ethan's face with both hands, forcing him still.

Ethan's lips were dry, split somewhere. But it was nothing Isaac hadn't already noticed. A few days ago he had realized that Ethan couldn't smile without being in pain, and when he saw a thin drop of blood escape from one of the small cuts on his lower lip, Isaac felt the impulse to kiss him for the first time. So, definitely no, it wasn't nasty, disgusting, or anything else of the sort. And Isaac wanted Ethan to know that.

He moved in close again and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Ethan's mouth, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"Better?"

Ethan managed a nod, his blushing cheeks the cutest Isaac had ever seen. They continued to explore each other's lips until they heard voices, and pulled away with just enough time to look casual as Scott and Aiden walked in.

…

Stiles hadn't heard any news from his friends in the last days, and when they missed school without telling him why, he thought something had definitely gone wrong.

So as soon as school was over, he left each of them one more voicemail and text message and then headed for the McCall house.

Melissa greeted him at the door, half-asleep with ruffled hair and sporting pajamas. She tried to explain that Scott and Isaac weren't at home, but Stiles decided to wait for them anyway. They had to talk and Stiles couldn't wait for them to finally get around to answering his calls.

Melissa had come home from a hard night at work and all she wanted was to rest. She gave Stiles juice and half-stale biscuits Scott had bought a few days ago, before leaving him at the table. She called Scott and managed to get through. "I know you're busy, but I was sleeping," she explained, a little annoyed, and told them to come home as soon as possible.

She thanked God when Scott and Isaac showed up, and then disappeared upstairs before they could even say, "Hello." They could deal with a grumpy Stiles on their own.

"I left you messages," Stiles complained, idly playing with the crumbs on his plate. "A lot, actually, in the last few days. And I tried to call."

Years of experience told Scott that Stiles's anger would easily dissipate. But Isaac seemed to be worried. Stiles's tone sounded dangerously like a woman's scorned. And there was nothing good one could ever expect from such a tone.

They probably should have warned Stiles that they weren't avoiding him. That they had been busy taking care of other things, and that it wasn't personal if answering their phones hadn't been their priority these last few days.

"So, what's so important that you've been ignoring me?"

Neither Scott nor Isaac knew how to answer, but Scott managed to say something. "I'm seeing someone."

"Me too," Stiles replied, delighted by their incredulous faces. "Let's just say that I had a date. More than once, actually."

"With your dentist?" Isaac answered, joking, and Stiles's answering glare was murderous.

"Actually, I should thank you, Isaac," Stiles said, "And if you had actually answered your phone, I would have. But now it's too late. But yeah, that's all. I guess I'm sort of in a relationship with this guy now."

Stiles didn't say another word and knew they were waiting for him to reveal who the person was. Stiles loved to create a little suspense.

Scott immediately understood that his best friend was basically the opposite of pissed off and now wanted to tell them everything. "Lydia?" he asked, ready for a very detailed explanation of what Stiles had done to get her to finally say yes.

"Lydia? Please. That ship has sailed. And I said _guy,_ by the way. I was talking about Derek."

"Derek-Derek?"

"Don't be so surprised, Isaac. Maybe you should follow my example, huh? I think it's time for you to come out, too."

Isaac almost choked on his own spit as Stiles continued.

"I've never seen you with a girl, so I was wondering if maybe you were-"

Isaac strictly denied it, though, and even if Stiles didn't believe it for a second, Scott couldn't help but focus on how offended Isaac appeared. He realized it would be a lot harder to tell him the truth about him and Aiden than he had thought.

…

The twins were having a little different conversation.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Aiden closed the door, placing his back against it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not really," Ethan answered, sitting on his bed and gazing around.

"You seem happy," Aiden tried again.

"I am."

Every fiber in Aiden's being was begging for Ethan to start talking, and the longer Aiden looked at him, the more Ethan's cheeks flushed. "If you're waiting for me to tell you what happened, you're deluding yourself."

There was no doubt that Ethan was happy in that moment, no doubt that he loved his brother too. But there was no chance that he would act like a girl and tell him everything.

Grinning, Aiden left the door to sit next to him on the bed. With a hand on his shoulder, he said, "I think now's the appropriate moment for a certain speech, little bro. I know Isaac is a boy, so you don't have to worry about making him pregnant-"

"You're embarrassing."

"But you still have the issue of sexually transmitted diseases. So, do you know how to use a condom?"

"Rude, too."

They devolved into laughter, and for once there was no layer of unease underneath it.


End file.
